Shauna's Break
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Shauna needs a break from arguing with Trevor and Ash is just the person she needed for it. Ash/Shauna with a bit of AmourShipping. Rated K plus for use of the words 'Crap' and 'Jackass'. Nintendo owns Pokémon.


**Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Ash/Shauna one that has been requested in a couple of reviews I got in 'Christmas with Serena'. I'll try to avoid what WitChan does with the main girl Ash is traveling with in certain regions (in this case, Serena in the Kalos Region) and not bash them because that would make me seem like a jerk. I know I bashed Brock in 'Thanksgiving in Kalos', but that was for the sake of humor due to the male companion being the comic relief (the exceptions being Max and Tracey).**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**Shauna's Break**

Shauna was sitting at a café in Lumiose City waiting for her hot chocolate. Earlier, she got into an argument with Trevor and, because of his ego and the fact that he was responsible for their friend Calem moving away, she had to get a break from the very person that Serena's friend Ash compared to Carrot-Top during the Christmas party. She then thought about Ash and the fact that he and Serena were traveling together. Shauna didn't even know about Clemont and Bonnie. "Man, I can't believe that I've already got three gym badges," a voice said.

Shauna knew who that voice belonged to, so she looked around and saw Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Fennekin eating with two people that she didn't recognize. "One more, then it will be time for our battle, Clemont," Ash said.

"Keep in mind that you'll have to work pretty hard to win it, Ash," Clemont said.

"We have to stay focused here, Ash. Remember that Professor Sycamore wanted us back here for a reason that he couldn't explain," said Serena.

Shauna was listening to the conversation, but only one thought came to her mind: _'I wonder if Serena would be willing to share.'_

"I know that, Serena. Let's get over there right away." The gang got up from the table, Serena picking Fennekin up in her arms and Pikachu jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

On the way over to the professor's lab, Ash and Serena got a funny feeling. "Hey, Serena, do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Ash asked.

"Now that you mention it, Ash, yeah I do. Don't tell me that you have the same feeling too," Serena answered. Clemont and Bonnie looked behind them and saw that Ash and Serena were looking as if they were being followed.

"Now c'mon, you two, we have to get to the Sycamore research lab," Clemont said.

"We'll catch up to you and Bonnie in a bit, Clemont. There's just something that we need to take care of first," said Ash. Clemont and Bonnie went ahead to the lab while Ash and Serena went to go check out the strange feeling they got. The childhood friends checked every corner until Ash came across a surprise. It was none other than Serena's friend Shauna. "Oh it's you, Shauna. How've you been?"

"I've had better, Ash. It's good to see you, though," Shauna answered. Ash called Serena over. Once Serena saw who Ash was talking to, she was relieved that it wasn't Trevor. Then again, she knew Ash well enough to know that he would shut Trevor up if he opened his mouth.

"What's going on, Shauna?" Serena asked.

"I just needed a break from Trevor and his giant ego. Ever since you came back for your mom's Christmas party and we met Ash, we've been getting into more arguments than you can imagine. But you can't possibly know what that's like because you two look like you've never argued with each other."

"Actually, Shauna, that's not true. It's a rare occurrence, but Serena and I do argue. In fact, I got into arguments with my friends May, Dawn, Iris, and especially Misty. After my journey through the Sinnoh Misty and I got into this one argument about me not calling her. One thing led to another and the next thing you know, she and I haven't talked to each other until Grace's Thanksgiving meal."

"What happened after that, Ash?" Shauna asked.

"Misty and I decided to remain friends and not go past that."

"Oh wow. Did you ever hook up with anyone before Serena?"

"What do you mean?" Serena, Shauna, and Pikachu fell over anime style.

"Ash, what she means is 'have you ever been on a date with any of the other girls you've traveled with?'" Serena said.

"Oh that. No, Shauna, I haven't. As much as I love Serena here, I wish I did. That way, I would've been able to pick the right spots to go to." Shauna didn't know Ash that well, but she knew that he was telling the truth.

"Well if that's the case, Ashy, why don't you try taking me and Serena here to grab a bite to eat?" Shauna asked. This surprised both Ash and Serena for different reasons: Ash: he had to check and see if he had enough to treat the girls and himself to dinner; Serena: she knew full well that Shauna was doing what she did back at the Christmas party.

"Uh sorry, Shauna, but we have to catch up with Clemont and Bonnie at Professor Sycamore's lab," Serena said. Shauna didn't know this, but Serena had already agreed to share Ash with Iris, Dawn, and May, which works well for Ash due in no small part to the fact that he saw a unique quality in all four of them physically, as well as a common love for all living things, Pokémon and people.

Shauna pouted for a split-second, but then thought of an idea. "Well how about I go with you guys? I'm sure whatever the Professor has to talk to you about, it's not so secret that you can't include me in it." Ash and Serena just looked at each other. "I promise I won't be a bother. Besides, you guys know full well that I'd rather hang out with you than that jackass Trevor."

The childhood friends merely shrugged, knowing that Trevor can be a huge pain and that they didn't want Shauna to be by herself. "Okay, Shauna, you can come with us," Ash said.

"Oh thank you, Ash. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed hugging the both of them and kissing Ash on the cheek. Ash was beet red and pulling on his collar.

* * *

The three made it to Professor Sycamore's research lab where Clemont and Bonnie were waiting. After the introductions, the professor took them to the lab part of the building where Ash saw a couple of stones that he had never seen before. "Hey, Professor, what are the stones for?" he asked.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Ash. That's why I didn't come in here with Clemont and Bonnie until you came," Professor Sycamore said. "Serena and Shauna weren't here when I had that conversation with you three, so I'll say it again. As Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie already know, my research is about a special type of Evolution called 'Mega Evolution'. The studies show that a strong bond between Trainer and Pokémon, as well as a special stone, play a crucial role in this.

"I've done some further research and made another discovery. No Pokémon in the Kalos Pokedex, except for those that have originated from other regions such as Kanto, can Mega Evolve. I have seen a Mega Blaziken during the Garchomp incident at Lumiose City's Prism Tower. I've also seen that the Kanto starters can Mega Evolve as well." That got Ash thinking about Charizard. "Is something on your mind, Ash?"

"Yes, Professor Sycamore. I've got all three of the Kanto Starters at Professor Oak's lab, but only Charizard is fully evolved." This surprised the professor, since Ash was the only one he knew that had more than one Starter.

"Well in that case, take these stones. Do you know anyone else with a fully evolved starter?"

"As a matter of fact, my friend May has a Blaziken and a Venusaur, and my old rival Gary Oak has a Blastoise."

"Then you take the Charizardite X & Y. Give May the Blazikenite and the Venusaurite. Gary gets the Blastoinite," said Prof. Sycamore.

* * *

Later that day, Ash and the others decided to check into the Pokémon Center. Ash had already sent the Blastoinite to Gary. Now he has to wait until he runs into May again to give her the Blazikenite and the Venusaurite. He got an idea to pass the time, but he would have to talk with Serena about it. "You wanted to speak to me, Ash?" she asked.

"Yeah, Serena, I did. It's actually about Shauna. I was wondering, do you think we could include her in on this relationship? I mean, she already knows about you and me."

"Ash, Shauna and Calem have been my best friends for years. With Calem gone, Trevor annoying the living crap out of her, and you practically in a harem, I think it's best if you did include her. After all, I don't want her to feel left out. I'd be happy to have her with us. Just make sure you take her out to dinner before you let her in, okay?"

"Alright, Serena thanks."

* * *

Soon after, Ash and Shauna were eating at one of the best cafes in Lumiose City. "This was a great pick, Ash. I'm glad you took me here. In fact, I'm glad you asked me out, but I thought you were with Serena. Did you two get in a fight? If so, I'd be happy to be your rebound girl," Shauna said.

"Actually, Shauna, Serena and I are still dating. Now I want you to take your time with this question and answer truthfully: do you have a crush on me?" Ash asked. "I know it sounds conceited, but I just want to know."

"I really didn't have to think hard on that, Ash. Of course I have a crush on you. What girl wouldn't?"

"Thanks. The reason I asked though is because I wanted to let you in on a little secret of mine and Serena's. I don't know how you're going to react to this, but I'm actually the king of a harem."

"A-A-A harem? Ash, I didn't know. When did it start and who's in it?"

"It started on Thanksgiving Day. The girls in the harem are May, Dawn, Iris, and, as you know, Serena. I was wondering if you would like to be in a relationship with a guy that you would have to share with other girls."

"Ash," Shauna said with a smile, surprising Ash. "I don't care if I have to share you with other women or not. I would love to be a part of this harem." The two of them leaned in and kissed each other while the music was playing.

* * *

Ash paid the bill and left with Shauna to the park. "You know something, Ash? That kiss back at the café was too short."

"Then how about this, Shauna?" Ash asked. They leaned in and kissed each other for 3 minutes. When they broke apart, they smiled at each other and continued to look at the moon, even though the city lights were on.

"Good night, my Harem King," Shauna said.

"Good night, my newest servant," Ash joked, getting Shauna to laugh.

THE END

* * *

**And that was the Ash/Shauna request you've been waiting for, folks. Amazingly enough, it only took me a day to write this one-shot. Funny, huh?**


End file.
